Burn
by becoafamu
Summary: Naruto catches up to Sasuke, and uncovers a weakness. Naruto/Sasuke, non-con PWP. Yeah.


HELLO. This is porn. If you are looking for something besides straight-up violent balls-to-the-wall non-consensual bondage-lite Naru-on-Sasu porn, you are in the wrong place. That said, OMG ENJOY MY FIRST NARUTO FIC!

* * *

><p><strong>Burn<strong>

Sasuke was awakened by an unexpected visitor. Well, "unexpected" wasn't the right word, exactly. Naruto had been chasing him all over the world for _years_.

He could hardly bring himself to feel surprise when Naruto barged into _any_ of his hiding places.

The one standing in front of him right now was a clone, though. That meant that Konoha, despite tracking him to the correct village, hadn't actually figured out where he was, and Naruto was trying the strength-by-numbers approach.

"Sasuke," the clone snarled in greeting. It was hesitant to move, though. As soon as the jutsu was broken, the real Naruto would know exactly where Sasuke was hiding. Of course, Sasuke would just move to a different spot. They'd gone through the motions of Naruto's rather flawed search technique loads of times.

Sasuke sat up, intending to just knock out the clone and leave, like he did every other time. Today, however, his nap had left him a rather interesting bind. He took stock of the situation.

He was sitting in an empty room with himself, a Naruto clone, and a hard-on.

Option one was just to ignore it.

Option two was to fuck with Naruto's head.

"Naruto," he said shortly. The clone looked surprised. Usually, Sasuke didn't speak to him during their little encounters. Sasuke sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed. He regarded the clone carefully, leaning forward with both elbows on his knees.

He gestured for the clone to come closer.

Naruto approached him somewhat carelessly, knowing full well that nothing would change if he were knocked out right there. This time, however, Sasuke didn't punch him through the heart. A smirk crossed his lips as his eyes flashed red. He grabbed the clone by the shoulder and pulled him down to his knees, shoving his face in his crotch.

"Suck it," he ordered coldly.

The clone's eyes widened, but he didn't struggle or try to run away. Sasuke's fingers were wrapped up in Naruto's hair, and with one good yank, the clone would dissipate. His face was so close that Sasuke's could feel his short, hot breaths against his groin.

"You know what I want, Naruto," he said again, still smirking. Sasuke was confident that he would win this particular battle of wills. The clone would break the jutsu, Sasuke would find a new hiding place, and Naruto would freak out over what his intentions were. The usual game.

He was not expecting the clone to kiss his junk.

Naruto pressed his lips against the fabric of his pants. Both Sasuke and his cock stiffened uncomfortably. Apparently that was an invitation to continue, because the clone was already scrabbling at the waist of his pants. Sasuke didn't stop him. In seconds, the pants were around his knees, and Naruto was staring at his dick, as if he'd never quite seen that sort of thing before.

He leaned forward and gave it an experimental lick.

The sensation was weird, but not unpleasant. Reluctant to admit that he'd never actually been given a blowjob before, Sasuke tightened his fingers in Naruto's hair, as if he wanted more. Encouraged, the clone licked his lips and pulled the tip into his mouth. He gave the soft skin a hard suck.

_That _got a genuine reaction. Sasuke gasped and squeezed his eyes shut.

The moment he did, Naruto lunged.

Sasuke's head connected with the wall as he was tackled, and for a moment, he saw stars. When he came to, the clone was straddling him, both hands on his arms, his face disturbingly close to Sasuke's own, all big smiley white Naruto teeth.

"Looks like I finally found a way around the Sharingan," he crowed.

_Of course, _Sasuke thought wryly. _He was waiting for me to close my eyes. _Having Naruto's weight on top of him was not doing any favors to his, ah, condition. The clone's fingers sank into Sasuke's skin, and Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes, an angry and very familiar red.

"Get off me, idiot," he said, a soft warning.

The game was over.

"No." Malicious red chakra was pouring out of Naruto's body. His face was changing, scars deepening, teeth lengthening. Sasuke kept his face carefully impassive, despite the fact that this particular transformation had never stopped invoking a sense of dread in the pit of his stomach. Sasuke's Sharingan swirled.

He had to shut down Kyuubi, _now_.

"No," the clone repeated angrily. The red chakra around his body reached out- _extra arms?- _and shoved Sasuke's face to the side, breaking the eye contact. Sasuke frowned.

_He must have better control now, if he can use that chakra in a situation like this._

Sasuke didn't care for Kyuubi, not least because he evened the playing field between himself and Naruto. He'd lorded his Uchiha status over Naruto as often as he could. _Loser, moron, dead-last. You'll never catch up. Maybe you should just be stronger than me. _Not once had Naruto responded with _Oh, yeah? Well, I have a man-eating demon inside of me just waiting to come out and rip your legs off, so maybe you shouldn't fuck with me, Uchiha._

Sasuke hated him for it.

"You're being awfully quiet, _Sasuke-kun_," Naruto murmured. Sasuke was faintly aware that Naruto was undressing him. He'd already torn through the fabric, just as easily as he'd gouged the steel on Sasuke's forehead protector. As soon as Sasuke was good and naked, Naruto grabbed him by the shoulders with all four hands and shoved his face against the wall. The cement burned his skin, but didn't break it. Naruto's nails- _claws- _dug into his shoulder. Blood leaked out, mixing with sweat and dripping down his back. A tiny gasp escaped Sasuke's throat.

Naruto's grip was tight- not that Sasuke couldn't totally break it at any time, of course, he told himself- and he threw Sasuke face down onto the bed, forcing his head down and his legs apart. Sasuke's eyes widened.

_He couldn't possibly-?_

The heat of the Kyuubi chakra was pressing into his back, seeping into his open wounds. The sensation was exotic, foreign energy invading his blood stream, making his body heavy and muggy. While using Kyuubi's arms to keep him still, Naruto pressed one of his real hands on the nape of Sasuke's neck, forcing his head down. He placed the other on his lower back, almost gently. He climbed on top, his knees on either side of Sasuke's thighs.

"Take it, Sasuke." Naruto's claws raked Sasuke's back open as he brought his hand down from the small of his back to his ass, forcing it open.

"Stop," Sasuke gritted out. "Stop it."

"Why should I? You started it." Naruto's dick pressed against Sasuke's ass, burning hot. He tried to wriggle away, but Kyuubi was too strong. Sasuke wanted nothing more than to force the damn fox into submission, but it was too late- the clone had him pinned.

Naruto forced himself in.

Sasuke's body was torn open. He let out a sharp cry before biting down on the sheet to stop from screaming. Something warm and wet pooled inside of him. The smell of blood grew stronger.

"Just- a- lit- tle- more-" Naruto hissed, forcing himself down into Sasuke's body. His weight pressed heavily against Sasuke's neck and back. Using his knees, he forced Sasuke's legs further apart.

"Never done this before, huh?" the clone hissed. "You're nice and tight." His hand caressed Sasuke's ass appreciatively. Sasuke thrashed against the overly affectionate touch. The clone sighed happily as he sank all the way in to Sasuke's body. Sasuke could feel Naruto's balls pressed against him. He squeezed his eyes shut and ground his teeth to block out the pain.

"It would hurt less if you weren't so wound up."

"Shut up," Sasuke growled. His fingers curled into the bed. He tensed every muscle in his body, as if to repel Naruto through sheer force of will.

For an instant, it seemed as if the clone was going to relent. He pulled himself out, slowly. Rings of muscle in Sasuke's body relaxed, one by one. His face twisted up.

"Get ready," said Naruto. Without much of a chance for preparation, he pushed himself in again. Sasuke grunted and winced. He rolled his shoulders and pushed his back up. _I can throw him off_. His arms were still being held down by Kyuubi's chakra, but his legs were relatively free. He could force Naruto back against the wall, and maybe stun him. This clone only had a fraction of the real deal's strength, after all.

Sasuke waited until Naruto was deep inside of him again. Biting his lip to preserve his dignity, he gathered all of his chakra in his lower body, from his feet up to his tender rump, and forced himself upright, slamming Naruto back into the wall.

_Success, _he thought, for the briefest of moments, before Kyuubi's grip tightened on his arms. Two more chakra limbs reached out and wrapped around his thighs. Naruto's regular arms suddenly wrapped tight around his middle, and his clone-dick was still buried in his ass.

Sasuke hadn't gotten anywhere, really.

"Well, this is risky," Naruto said, running his claws over Sasuke's abdomen, drawing out tiny dribbles of blood. "If I lose control, Kyuubi just might end up crushing your arms and legs."

Sasuke swore.

Naruto pulled Sasuke's shoulders back, forcing him to arch his back and thrust his hips forward. Sasuke felt his face flush. Both proud and modest, he was unused to having his goods out in the open. Despite his fury at the situation he was in, there was no denying he was physically aroused. He could see his angry red erection hanging irritably against his thigh.

He felt very… exposed.

"Now, then," Naruto whispered against his back. Sasuke opened his mouth to protest but was promptly cut off when the clone bit down on his neck, directly where the curse mark used to be. A paralyzing shudder passed through his entire body, almost as if the mark was active again. Naruto licked the spot tenderly and wrapped his real arms around Sasuke's waist.

He pushed in slowly, painfully slowly, stretching Sasuke to the limit, and then slid back out, forcing the muscles to relax. The clone's breath came in short huffs against Sasuke's back. Sasuke himself focused very intently on the wall opposite the bed, remaining carefully detached. Unfortunately, his body was set to betray him. Naruto slipped inside of him again, and this time, he brushed against something sensitive. Sasuke's eyes widened and his legs twitched.

"Did you like that?" the clone murmured. He'd caught the movements.

Burning heat spun around in Sasuke's stomach. He refused to consciously acknowledge the pleasure, but there was no doubt his body was being affected. His skin was flushed and warm. His legs were shaking. With each thrust, his normally collected face twisted into a scowl. Pressure was building in Sasuke's gut, making his skin feel tight.

He'd rather get beaten within an inch of his life a hundred times over than feel like this.

The clone gave no indication that he was enjoying himself, either, save for the occasional grunt against the nape of Sasuke's neck, and the tightening and loosening of the chakra limbs. He was focusing too hard on keeping Sasuke still. Sasuke smirked. He wouldn't ever submit, not to the likes of Naruto, and certainly not to a Naruto _shadow clone._

His thoughts froze as one of Naruto's hands- one of his _real _hands- began creeping down his stomach. The feel of Naruto's fingers made him shiver- when had his skin gotten so sensitive?- and for a moment, he didn't even realize what the clone's goal was.

A spasm of shock passed through his entire body.

"Don't touch that!" he hissed violently.

"That's not what you were saying a few minutes ago." Naruto's teeth pressed against the nape of Sasuke's neck. "_You know what I want! Naruto-!"_

"I'm going to kill you," he spat. Naruto- so help him- Naruto _giggled._

"I like you when you're helpless." He wrapped his fingers around Sasuke's cock, and once again, Sasuke bit his tongue to keep from making a sound. Naruto's other hand slid upwards. He spread his fingers over Sasuke's chest, and gently massaged his nipple with his thumb.

Sasuke's entire body was consumed by an awkward tingly feeling.

He could've sworn he heard the chirping of a thousand birds.

Satisfied that Sasuke wasn't going to break out of his grip, the Naruto clone picked up the pace. He thrust deep and hit the same spot again, making Sasuke's shoulders curl and his eyes roll back in his head.

He wasn't going to make it this way. Loathe though he was to admit it, his only shot was to wait for the clone to finish, and take him out then.

He had to give in.

Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut.

His body went limp like a rag doll, partly by choice, partly by force. He felt himself lift and be forced down, over and over again, all while Naruto's rough hand tugged on his dick. Pain and pleasure blurred together as Sasuke's mouth dropped open to gasp for air- was he hyperventilating?- but he kept his eyes shut and he fought it so hard, a single tear squeezed out. His gasps turned into grunts turned into tiny cries.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered against his back. Sasuke didn't respond.

He wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

Even so, Sasuke's body was nearing a breaking point. He was far too overstimulated. Something was going to explode. He eyed that something, stiff between his legs, red and swollen from the clone's rough treatment. Naruto's hand was still gripping him, tugging violently, and Sasuke's breath hitched as he felt his insides start to give way.

"Ah," he choked out.

"What was that? Sasuke?"

"Sh- shut it- idiot." He hated the way his voice came out as a strangled gasp. He hated the way the Naruto clone moaned his name.

"Shit," he whispered. The heat was becoming unbearable. His balls were tightening. He knew he was flushed all over and his lips were swollen and he was gasping for breath but he would _not _cry out when he came, he wouldn't, he still had his pride-

"Scream for me," Naruto purred.

He gave Sasuke's dick a rough twist.

Sasuke cried out in surprise, and once his voice started, he couldn't stop it. He howled with pleasure as he came, his shouts jerking with each of Naruto's thrusts, and the sounds coming out of his throat weren't his, but someone else's- a garbled mixture of moans and cries and shrieks as he came all over himself, and the bed, and the floor, and Naruto's hands, desperate and hysterical.

He finished with a whimper, his body trembling.

"Good job," Naruto murmured, nuzzling his back.

Sasuke's head dropped against his chest. Waves of heat were still passing through his body. Naruto was still pounding into him. His own cock was softening, more slowly than he would have liked, and Naruto dropped his hand to Sasuke's thigh.

"Sasuke," Naruto gasped. His breathing was getting ragged. He came with a grunt, unlike Sasuke's girly show. Sasuke felt his ass fill up with hot, sticky cum.

That, however, wasn't what he was focused on.

As he rode out his orgasm, Naruto's chakra began to waver. The extra limbs that were holding Sasuke in place shook, and then tightened. His eyes widened in shock.

He was _not_ going to have his limbs torn off by a _moron_.

He pushed all the chakra he had left outwards, fighting the pressure. His legs were safe, but his arms-

He heard a revealing _crack._

Sasuke screamed.

His right arm jutted out at an unnatural angle, completely useless. Naruto jerked it again, tugging it completely out of its socket. Finding his voice again, Sasuke howled in pain and rage. He barely noticed when Naruto released his grip and he fell forward onto the bed. Blood was filling up his vision. He whirled around.

For the first time since before the sex started, they made eye contact.

"Sasuke," the spent clone whispered. "Sasuke, please come home." Naruto's eyes were full of exhaustion, but not the slightest amount of guilt. Sasuke glared. Bloody tears were pouring out of his left eye.

He _Amaterasu_'ed the clone so hard, it fell off the bed before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

_Naruto knows where I am now, _he thought bitterly. He had to move. Taking stock of his injuries, he noted that while only his arm had been broken, his other three limbs were covered in dark bruises where Naruto had been gripping them. From the waist down, his body was quivering and nearly numb. Thanks to the struggle and _Amaterasu_, he was low on chakra, and his muscles were twitchy and unsettled.

On top of that, his clothes were in tatters, and he was covered in all sorts of jizz, blood, and sweat, looking and feeling and _smelling_ for all the world like some sort of gutter whore.

Who didn't even have the strength to stand.

_Well, fuck._

Sasuke passed out.

* * *

><p>LOLOLOLOL. Hmm. I suppose this could continue to the part where Naruto comes to collect Sasuke's unconscious body, but it was kind of planned as a one-shot. I do want to write a real Naruto fic eventually, though- it's just that ALL MY IDEAS ARE CRAP. I'm getting there, though.<p>

In other news, anyone else feel like the entire series could've been averted if Sasuke had had a Sassy Gay Friend?

SGF: WHAT ARE YOU DOING WHAT WHAT WHAT ARE YOU DOING

Sasuke: I am an avenger! I want power!

SGF: So you run off to live with a 50-year-old man who wants your body? Gross! No!

Sasuke: I must avenge my brother!

SGF: Is that what your brother wants? Oh, wait, you can't ask him because you stabbed him with lightning a hundred times and now he's dead.

Sasuke: My clan was destroyed!

SGF: Yeah, you and everybody else. Get in line. Besides, in case you forgot, your clan was a pack of inbred psychopaths who taught little kids how to breathe fire and sent tweens to spy on the government.

Sasuke: Death to Konoha!

SGF: Whoa. We have a bad day, so we destroy an entire village? Perspective, sweetie. I don't know about you "ninjas," but here in the real world, we have this thing called counseling.

Sasuke: I want my brother's eyeballs!

SGF: Um, maybe try collecting something besides body parts. Like stamps. Basically, you either need a hobby or an orgasm.

Sasuke: Maybe you're right. Maybe I am just a stupid bitch.

SGF: You're not a stupid bitch! You're a crazy bitch.

DUDE REVIEW MY SHIT


End file.
